Un Triste Destino, ¿Un Amor Eterno?
by jessy87
Summary: que pasara cuando por confusiones, un eterno amor se destruya... entren y lean


Un Triste Destino, ¿Un Amor Eterno?

Ya Han Pasado 3 Años Desde La Batalla Contra Galaxia, Darien Habia Terminado Sus Estudios Y Trabajaba En El Hospital Central De Tokio Y Las Chicas Estaban En Su Primer Año De Universidad, Amy Estudia Medicina, Lita Chef Internacional, Mina Actuacion Y Canto, Rei Canto Y Serena Administracion, Ya Que Cuando Asuma Como Neo Reina Debia Saber Como Administrar

Todas Estaban Realizando Sus Sueños, Serena Y Darien Estaban Organizando Su Boda Que Se Realizaria En 3 Meses, Todas Las Chicas Estaban De Novias

Las Outers Tambien Realizaron Sus Sueños, Haruka Se Habia Convertido En Un Gran Corredor, Michiru En La Mejor Violinista, Hotaru Estaba En La Secundaria Y Setsuma Ademas De Ir Y Venir De La Puerta Del Tiempo, Abrio Una Tienda De Ropa, Confeccionada Por Ella

Pero Algo Pasaria Que Cambiaria Su Destino, Quizas El Truncamiento De Un Eterno Amor

Cap 1

Una Joven De Cabellos Dorados Corria Hacia Su Cita, Con Su Amado Principe, Ya Llegaba Tarde Como Siempre, Pero Justo Cuando Llega, Vio Algo Que No Podia Creer, Rei, Su Mejor Amiga, Estaba Besando A Su Darien

Serena: No Puede Ser-Llorando

Pero En Ese Momento El Comunicador De Serena Comenzo A Sonar

Luna: Serena Rapido, A Aparecido Un Enemigo

Serena: En Seguida Estare Ahí

Luna: Serena Estas Bien?

Serena: Si Luna, Ahí Voy

"Aunque Me Duela, Debo Ser Fuerte, Debo Proteger A Este Planeta" Pensaba Serena

Serena Corrio Hasta El Lago Y Vio Que Las Inners(Menos Rei) Y Las Outers Estaban Peleando Con Un Monstruo De 6 Brazos

Amy: Rapsodia Acuatica De Mercurio!

Mina: Cadena De Amor De Venus!

Haruka: Tierra Tiembla!

Setsuma: Grito Mortal!

Los Ataque Impactaron En El Monstruo Pero No Le Hizo Daño

Tentraszx: Ya Veran Sailors De Pacotilla, Rayo Destructor!

El Ataque Dio De Lleno En Las Chicas

Serena: Detente!

Tentraszx: Que?

Serena: Soy Una Sailor Scout Que Lucha Por El Amor Y La Justicia, Soy Sailor Moon Y Te Castigare En El Nombre De La Luna

Tentraszx: Justo Lo Que Buscaba…Futura Neo Reina Serenity

Serena: Que?!-Asustada

Tentraszx: Hoy Tu Moriras Reinita, Jajaja

Las Chicas Al Escuchar Eso, Se Pusieron En Circulo Para Proteger A Su Amiga

Amy: No Dejaremos Que Lastimes A Sailor Moon

Haruka: La Protegeremos Con Nuestra Vida

Hotaru: Nunca Lastimaras A Nuestra Princesa

Mina: Chicas Invoquemos El Poder De Las Sailors

Todas: Si

Todas Invocaron El Poder De Su Planeta Pero Fue Inutil, Ya Que Faltaba Sailor Mars

Lita: Que Paso?

Setsuma: Falta Sailor Mars Y El Poder No Esta Completo

Pero Tentraszx Aprovecho Y Las Ataco

Todas: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Serena: Chicas!-Llorando

Tentraszx: Ahora Moriras-Lanzando Un Ataque

Este Golpeo El Cristal De Plata, Provocando Que Se Dañara

Cuando Iba A Terminar Con Sailor Moon

Xx: Fuego De Marte!

Tentraszx: Eh?

Xx: No Dejare Que Lastimes A Mi Amiga, Soy Una Sailor Scout Que Lucha Por El Amor Y La Pasion, Soy Sailor Mars Y Te Castigare En El Nombre De Marte

Tentraszx: Jajaja, No Podras Conmigo

Rei: Ya Veras, Saeta Llameante De Marte

El Ataque Dio Directamente En Tentraszx Que Lo Dejo Muy Herido

Tentraszx: Mi Señor Las Eliminara, Pero Su Futura Neo Reina, Ya A Muerto

Todas: Que?

Tentraszx: Al Dañarse El Cristal, Ella Morira En Cualquier Momento

Tentraszx Huyo De Ahí, Dejando A Las Chicas Atonicas

Darien: Serena, Respondeme, Serena

Amy: Su Cristal…

Lita: Esta Dañado

Rei: Resiste Serena

Haruka: Cabeza De Bombon

Serena: Porque…Me…Traicionaste…Darien

Todas: Que?

Michiru: Princesa, A Que Se Refiere

Serena: (Agonizando) Darien…Rei…Beso-Cerrando Sus Ojos

Mina: Serena, Despierta, Por Favor, Serena-Llorando

Todos No Podian Creer Lo Que Veian, Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princesa Serenity, Habia Muerto

Darien: Por Favor Mi Amor, Despierta, No Me Dejes-Sosteniendo El Cuerpo De Serena

Las Chicas Lloraban, Pero Algo Ocurrio, El Cuerpo De Serena Comenzo A Desaparecer

Todas: Pero Que…

El Cuerpo De Su Amiga, Su Princesa Habia Desaparecido

Haruka: Que Paso? Donde Esta Cabeza De Bombon?-Llorando

Michiru: Principe, Que Quizo Decir La Princesa Con Eso?

Darien: No Lo Se

Lita: No Puede Ser, Serena No Puede Estar Muerta-Llorando

Mina: Todo El Futuro Desaparecio…

Amy: Rini…

Las Chicas Y Darien Estaban Destrozados

Mina: No Puede Ser!

Lita: Que Sucede Mina?

Mina: Rei Tu Besaste A Darien

Todos: Que?!

Mina: Siempre Te Gusto Darien, Eres Una Traidora!

Rei: No

Mina Se Acerco A Rei Y Le Da Una Cachetada

Mina: Por Tu Culpa Serena Esta Muerta!-Llorando

Lita: Como Fuiste Capaz

Amy: Confiamos En Ti

Haruka: Por Tu Culpa Todo Se Destruyo!

Michiru: Tranquila Haruka

Darien: Es Mentira, Rei Y Yo No Nos Besamos

Hotaru: Perdonemos Pero No Podemos Creerle

Las Inners(Menos Rei) Y Las Outers Se Retiraron Tristes, Su Princesa Habia Muerto Y No Habian Podido Protegerla

Darien Y Rei Se Quedaron Tristes, Lo Acusaban De Algo Que Ellos Decian No Habian Hecho

…En Un Palacio, En Una Hermosa Cama Descansaba Una Hermosa Joven De Unos 19 Años, Cabellos Dorados, Tez Blanca

En Eso Entra Una Mujer, Quien Se Queda Contemplando La Belleza De La Joven

Xx: Princesa, Descansa, Un Nuevo Futuro Te Depara, Espero Que Algun Dia Me Perdones, Pero Deberas Realizar Esta Prueba-Lloraba

En Ese Momento La Jovencita Desperto

Xx: Donde Estoy?

Xx1: Estas En Mi Palacio

Xx: Palacio? Quien Eres? Quien Soy?

Xx1: Yo Soy La Reina Serenity Y Tu Eres Mi Hija, La Princesa Serena

Princesa Serena: Me Llamo Serena?

Reina Serenity: Si Mi Princesita

Princesa Serena: No Recuerdo Nada

Reina Serenity: Tuviste Un Accidente, Pero Ya Recordaras-Pensando-(Espero Que Nunca Recuerdes Hija, Ya Has Sufrido Mucho, Es Mejor Que Ellos Sigan Creyendo Que Estas Muerta)

Princesa Serena: Madre, Solo Dime Serena, Me Parece Muy Formal Eso De "Princesa Serena", Jajaja

Reina Serenity: Esta Bien, Hija, Jajaja

Las Dos Se Quedaron Charlando, Hasta Que Golpearon La Puerta

: Adelante

Xx: Reina, Me A Dicho Sailor Fire Que Usted Me Buscaba

: Si Sailor Cosmo, Desde Este Momento Seras La Guardiana De Mi Hija

Sailor Cosmo: Como Ordene Mi Reina, Me Retiro

Serena: Madre…

: Dime Hija

Serena: Tengo Hambre-Con Una Gotita En La Cabeza

: Jajaja, Bueno, Vistete Y Baja Al Comedor

Serena: Claro, Madre

Serena Le Dio Un Beso En La Mejilla A Su Madre Y Se Levanto Para Vestirse Y Acompañar A Su Madre Hasta El Comedor

Se Eligio Un Hermoso Vestido Rosa, Se Ato Su Cabello Con Sus Caracteristicos Chonguitos, Se Coloco Unas Sandalias Blancas Y Bajo Al Comedor

Xx: Princesa, Bienvenida-Haciendo Una Reverencia

Serena: Dime Serena, Levantate Por Favor, Dime Quien Eres, No Recuerdo Nada

Xx: Mi Nombre Es Sailor Cosmo, Guardiana Suya Princesa

Serena: Crei Que Sailor Fire Lo Era

Sailor Cosmo: Ella Tambien Lo Es Princesa

Serena: Entonces Quizas Seamos Buenas Amigas, Acompañame A Desayunar

Sailor Cosmo: Pero Princesa…

Serena: Pero Nada, Es Una Orden

Sailor Cosmo: Como Ordene Princesa

Las Dos Llegaron Al Comedor, En El Estaban La Reina Serenity Y Sailor Fire

Sailor Fire: Princesa-Haciendo Reverencia

Serena: Sailor Fire Por Favor-Haciendo Señas Que Se Levante

Sailor Fire: Vamos Sailor Cosmo

Serena: No, Ella Y Tu Desayunaran Con Nosotras, Si No Te Molesta Madre

: Claro Que No Hija-(Sigue Siendo Igual De Bondadosa Que Como Lo Era Con Las Inners)

Despues De Desayunar, Serena Salio A Recorrer El Palacio, Pero Su Vista Se Planto En Un Bello Planeta…La Tierra

Serena: Que Bello Planeta

Sailor Cosmo: Se Llama Planeta Tierra

Serena: Debe Ser Hermoso Vivir Alli

Sailor Fire: Asi Dicen Princesa

Serena: Como Me Gustaria Ir, A Conocer

Sailor Cosmo: Pero No Creo Que La Reina La Deje

Serena: Yo Hablare Con Ella, Si Me Deja, Ustedes Dos Me Acompañaran

Sf Y Sc: Si

Serena Fue Hacia El Estudio, Donde Estaba La Reina

Serena: Madre

: Hija, Que Se Te Ofrece

Serena: Se Que Aun No Recuerdo Nada, Pero Quisiera Hacer Un Paseo, Una Excursion

: A Donde Hija?

Serena: Al Planeta Tierra

: Al…Planeta…Tierra

Serena: Si, Sucede Algo?

: Claro Que No, Es Que Nunca Has Ido Ahí, Que Se Me Hace Extraño

Serena: Pero No Te Preocupes, Cambiare Algunas Cosas De Mi Apariencia Y Mi Nombre, Ademas Me Acompañaran Sailor Fire Y Sailor Cosmo

: Esta Bien Hija, Ve Pero Ten Cuidado

Serena: Claro Que Si Madre

Serena Salio Del Estudio Y Fue A Avisarles A Las Chicas Que Se Prepararan Que Viajarian A La Tierra

Serena: Espero Encontrar Al Amor De Mi Vida Ahí

Al Atardecer, Serena, Sailor Cosmo Y Sailor Fire Enprendieron El Viaje A La Tierra

Mientras Tanto En La Tierra, Darien Estaba En Su Departamento

Darien: Serena, Mi Amor, Porque Me Dejaste, Te Necesito, Ya No Quiero Vivir Si Tu No Estas-Lloraba Mientras Veia Una Foto De Serena

Hacia Dias Que No Iba A Trabajar, Su Jefe Entendio Que La Desaparicion De Su Novia Lo Tenia Mal Y Le Dio Dias

Las Outers No Habian Vuelto A Aparecer Y Las Inners No Se Habian Vuelto A Juntar, Pero Algo Sucedió Que Hiciera Que Tanto Las Outers Como Las Inners Volvieran A Hablarse, Un Sentimiento Muy Profundo Renacio En Sus Corazones…El Amor De Su Princesa


End file.
